Dogs
Dogs are enemies in the game. The best way to attack them is from behind, as they are very dangerous. If attacking them at the front, do it quickly before the dog could raise the alarm. The best way of attacking them at the front is to wait at the door or at the other upstairs or downstairs, wait for the dog to come then just as it may be about to see you, hit them quickly to evade detection. If there are more than one dog in the room, quickly strike one of them quietly then take out the others. If you are detected, they will run fast to catch you, but if you and the dog are some distance from each other or you are close to the door, then there is a chance of escaping. In order to strike them down whilst the dog is alert, hide somewhere, preferably at a door, strike the dog but if it’s far away from your reach, lure to the door, wait for to be alert without seeing than take it down. Or if there is about more than one dog in the same room and you raised the alarm, lure, if possibly all at the door then strike them down. If two or more dogs are all within reach, you can strike all down. They have the features of a Doberman Pinscher, cropped and docked, expect for the pupils which are blue which is incorrect as Doberman Pinschers (American bred) and Dobermanns (European bred) have orange pupils though a rare Albino gene produced in the America bred Dobermans does have blue eyes which suggests the dogs in the game may be the result of a mixture between a Black and Tan Doberman and Albino. Another reason why they could Dobermans is the way they look. They are tall, Black with tan underbelly, and muzzle and the dog is rather slim. (The paws are tan, as well but in the game the paws are black). The way the dog’s ears and tail looks in the game is how a Doberman would look like when it gets it’s tail docked at three days and later at 7 weeks old, gets it‘s ears cropped as a puppy. Another reason that suggests the Dog in the game could be a Doberman Pinscher in real life is how fast it is. In the game, if you are too far from the door or ladder or too close to the Dog, the dog could easily catch you. In real life, Dobermans are rather fast, in fact being 10th most fastest dog breed in the world, having a speed of 35 miles a hour (60 kilometres a hour). Also, they could be Dobermans is because of how alert they are. Dobermans are good guard dogs, being rated the 3rd best guard dog in the world with the Rottweiler taking 2nd and the German Shepherd being the first. Dobermans are good guard dogs because of how alert which is just like in the game, when the dog are very wary once the alarm is raised and even without the alarm, they still patrol the room and checking around.